The invention relates to printers in which an entire print medium is positioned on a drum or similar support and in which a partial or complete image is stored with respect to the support and more particularly to circuits including detectors for generating skew or offset signals which may be used to modify the addresses from which image data is retrieved so that the image will be placed squarely on the print media.
The invention is particularly suitable for use in an ink jet copier such as that described in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 700,631 filed June 28, 1976, and assigned to the same assignee as this application. The output signal provided may be utilized directly in the register 17 to correct for misalignments between the media support surface and the print media.